


To Be a Stark

by lightrock105



Series: Peter Parker's Immaculate Luck [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bruce is pretty cool too, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Field Trip, Flash is kinda a bully, Gen, Homeless Peter Parker (briefly), IronDad and SpiderSon, May is not so good, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Stark Tower, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a good dad, very cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightrock105/pseuds/lightrock105
Summary: Peter didn't think that he would be forced to choose between who he loved and what he loved. He also didn't think about the consequences, good or bad, of that choice.*This DOES NOT contain anything relating to Infinity War or Endgame or Far From Home, but Tony and Pepper are married and Pepper still goes by Miss Potts sometimes**Civil War was kind of a thing, but they talked it out instead of fighting**Includes the field trip to SI because there obviously aren't enough of those**Also on Wattpad if you prefer reading there*





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on AO3, and the first story I've written in a long time, so please go easy on me!
> 
> This is the first chapter of a three-part story. It takes place in Peter's junior year, one year after Spider-Man: Homecoming. 
> 
> **This chapter begins on April 20th, 2018, the Friday before April vacation**

Peter was falling asleep...again. His head was resting on his arms and his eyelids felt heavy. He could faintly hear Mr. Harrington droning on about...well, he didn't even know what he was talking about, but he most likely already knew it. It was so warm in the classroom and he was so tired.

A sharp jab at his ribs had him shooting up and looking around frantically. He could hear Flash snickering behind him.

"Dude," Ned whispered. "Mr. Harrington's about to tell us about the field trip this year."

Peter yawned into his hand and noticed the paper laying in front of him. He didn't even bother reading, already deciding that he wasn't going to go. His famous Parker Luck™ would cause something to happen, much like the last two trips he went on. It was probably better that he stayed home for this one.

With his head in his hands, Peter could feel himself drifting off before Mr. Harrington's voice forced its way into his head.

"I've snagged us a good trip this year, everyone! We've been lucky enough to have been chosen for a tour of Stark Industries!" This was the most emotion Peter had ever heard in Mr. Harrington's voice. And while the rest of his class flipped out, Peter let out a small groan and flopped his head back down on the desk. It wasn't the Tower itself that had Peter worried. It was F.R.I.D.A.Y., Tony, and the rest of the Avengers that might happen to be there on that particular day. They loved to tease him. It didn't matter who he was with, what he was doing, or where he was. If if they saw an opportunity, they would take it. The exception would be Vision, but Peter just thought that was because he didn't quite get it yet.

"Unfortunately," Mr. Harrington's voice cut through Peter's lamenting, "the trip isn't until the end of the year." This time, Peter was silently rejoicing while the rest of the class groaned. "I've told you months ahead of time so you know. The paper on your desk is your permission slip and a medical form. They're both due the Monday we get back from vacation. No exceptions. Stark Industries needs to know how many passes to have ready for you so you can visit. I don't care if you 'left it at home' and a parent is going to drop it off later. If it is not in my hands during this period, you aren't going. Are we clear?" There was a murmur of agreement throughout the class, leaving Mr. Harrington satisfied. "That's all for today. You can pack up five minutes early."

Peter hastily shoved his book and binder into his bag, ready to make a quick getaway out of the school. He jumped when a foot kicked his chair.

"Yo, Penis," an unfortunately familiar voice hissed. Peter winced and slowly turned around. Flash stood there with a smirk on his face, staring down at him. "Ready for everyone to see what a liar you are? Cause, you know, you 'work' at Stark Industries?" Peter merely rolled his eyes and turned back around. There is a time and place to deal with Flash but now wasn't it.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," he snapped. Peter continued to ignore him.

"Leave him alone, loser," MJ butted in from his right.

"Or what?" Flash challenged.

"Or I'm gonna rip your balls off and hang them in the front hallway for everyone to see just how small they are." She paused for a second. "And I'll kick you off the decathlon team. Not that you're really on it anyway. Being an alternate must suck." Flash's face got very red (from embarrassment or anger, Peter couldn't tell) and he was about to retort, but MJ kept going. "Acting like a dick doesn't make yours any bigger, you know." Flash sat down rather quickly after that, violently shoving his books and binder into his backpack. Peter sent a silent "thank you" to MJ.

When the bell rang, Peter jumped out of his seat and ran out of the building in record time. After checking to see if anyone could see him, Peter lept over the fence, and quickly made his way back to May's apartment, (finally) learning to drop his bag in his room before patrolling. Being Spider-Man didn't stop people from stealing his bag.

Hours later, after stopping a small robbery, bringing a very drunk, very violent man down to the police station, and helping a little girl find her mother in a crowded market, Peter slid through his open window around one in the morning and changed into pajamas, hoping that Aunt May hadn't burned their dinner that night.

Making his way out of his room, he almost jumped at the sight of a very distraught May sitting curled up in a chair. Peter had a horrible feeling she had been there for a few hours based on the empty wine bottle next to her. She hiccuped once before speaking.

“I can’t, Peter!”

“You can't what, Aunt May?” Peter had no idea what she was talking about. Did she not want to sign his permission slip for Stark Industries? Because he was one hundred percent okay with that. Maybe it was the medical form? It would be pretty hard to explain how he would be able to heal himself before medical help arrived if anything should happen to him. But he was pretty sure that wasn’t what he was upset about though.

“I can't keep pretending that it doesn’t hurt me, Peter. I c-can't stand knowing that you’re out there every night possibly getting beat up or-or nearly dying and there’s nothing I can do about it! I don't like knowing that any second you could be gone and I would never have had the chance to say goodbye. I don't want you to end up like...like,” she cut herself off with a sharp gasp.

“S-so...what are you saying?” Peter didn't like where this conversation was going.

“I’m sorry, Peter. I've tried for _months_ to be okay with what you're doing, I really have. But either you stop being Spiderman or...or,” a sob wracked through May as she spat out her next words, “you leave. I can’t keep this up. I can’t keep worrying. It's going to kill me. And it might kill you!”

Peter’s eyes stung. He couldn’t believe what just came out of her mouth. Leave? Stop being Spiderman? It’s not like Iron Man, where he can just take off a suit. It's not like Hawkeye, where he can just put down his bow and arrows. It's like the Hulk, always a part of him, always there, just below the surface. Peter can’t just turn off his powers. His Spider-Sense isn’t a flip he switches when he puts on the suit. He can't stop his senses from being dialed to eleven. He can’t suddenly stop sticking to walls and ceilings even if he wanted. But he sure as hell can’t just leave his home and the only family member he's got left.

“But, Aunt May...I have nowhere else to go! I have no other home. No other family!” She turned around and faced a window.

“That’s not my problem anymore. You should have thought of that before you decided to risk your life every single day. Goodbye, Peter.” May went to turn away, but Peter started to speak again.

"N-now? B-but it's so late!" Peter protested.

"It doesn't seem too late for Spider-Man, though. Good _bye_ , Peter." May turned away with an air of finality and stalked off to her bedroom. Peter could hear her falling into her bed and sniffling, but he didn't dare try to talk to her again.

Gasping and choking back a sob, Peter made his way into his room and took one last look around. He grabbed the biggest bag he had, as well as his backpack, and stuffed as much stuff as he could into them. Toiletries, things for school, his favorite books, some spare cash he found in his room, and his phone and laptop along with their respective chargers and a pair of earbuds were shoved into his backpack. Clothes, the thickest blanket he could find, a neck pillow, some granola bars, protein bars, water bottles, protein shakes, and shoes were shoved into the bag. As an afterthought, he took down his favorite poster of the original Avengers, folded it carefully, and shoved it into his backpack. He put his suit back on with his web shooters slapped onto his wrists and his mask over his face. He slipped on an extra two sweatshirts, tugged sweatpants over his legs, and grabbed a pair of thick, wool gloves from storage. Taking one last look around his room and frowned.

Peter shakily opened his (now old) bedroom window crawled out, going up the side of the building onto the roof. He stood up and looked around, not knowing what to do.

April vacation just started a few hours ago, so Ned was already out of town with his parents. His father had won a cruise trip the lottery his job offered every year. He didn’t know MJ well enough to just ask to live with her for a few days while he figured out what to do next. He guessed he would just be chilling on rooftops until he found a place to stay. He started to shiver at the thought. He couldn't thermoregulate like he used to. The spider DNA altered that. He had to constantly keep warm if he wanted to survive. And while it was getting warmer, April nights were still chilly, especially to him. He knew that his suit had heaters in it, but he didn't want to overload Karen. He decided to use the heaters as a last possible choice.

Swinging from web to web, he finally stopped close to the school. He figured he could crawl through the vents (like Clint taught him to) to the locker rooms to shower during the day. While he was showering he could charge his phone and laptop, then possibly raid the vending machines. He knew he couldn't survive on the little food he had.

Finding two mostly abandoned buildings near Midtown School of Science and Technology, Peter created a hammock of webs in the space between them as close to the top as possible. This would become his bed for the next however many days he needed to be there. Hunkering down for the night, Peter's body started to shake more rapidly. He pulled out the blanket and hoped he would find a place to stay soon. Otherwise, there might be no Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man looking out for the little guy.


	2. A Way Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a bit of trouble making this longer, but I wanted to post this anyway. Nothing I add to it will change what will happen in the next chapter, though, so don't worry about chapter three not making any sense. And thank you so much for reading! :)
> 
> **This chapter begins on April 26, 2018, at 3 am**

“Sir,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrupted in a sort of warning tone. Tony didn’t look up from one of his suits, a hologram slowly spinning in front of him, but tilted his head to show he was listening.

“Yeah, what is it, F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” He selected an object in the middle of the suit, throwing the rest of the hologram to the side, enhancing the image. He squinted at it, turning it left and right, then sighed. He pulled up a log and started typing.

“Sir, Karen has contacted me. Peter Parker’s vitals are approaching critical. His body temperature has decreased dramatically, he has lost seventeen pounds in six days, and his heartbeat has slowed to 47 beats per minute. He has suffered from two fractured ribs and a broken pinky, as well as a mild concussion. He has had all of these for thirty-seven hours and twenty-one minutes. His accelerated healing does not seem to be working. His temperature has dropped dramatically. Peter does not seem to have taken off the suit for long periods of time and has spent both days and nights in it. Karen has sent me his movements for the past six days. Would you like to virtually tour them?” Tony jumped up, forgetting his broken suit and shutting down the hologram. He closed the log that he didn't even have a chance to start typing into.

“Shit, kid, what’ve you been doing? No, F.R.I.D.A.Y., just get me a working suit and his location.” He slid across the lab raced up the steps to the landing pad.

“Of course, sir.” Tony jumped off the building, feeling the nanobots of his lastest suit glid smoothly over his clothes.

 

* * *

 

Tony let F.R.I.D.A.Y. fly him to where Peter was while he was simultaneously watching the Baby Monitor videos on times five speed and looking at Peter’s most frequented locations. He had been going to a random spot near his school at night, seemly to spend his sleeping hours there. During the day, he had gone into the school for around an hour a day. Then he would hop all over town, which is how Tony guessed he had broken his bones and gained the concussion. The only time he took off the Spider-Suit was when he was in his school.

His suit flew closer to two buildings, and he could just make out Peter laying in a web hammock, not moving, but breathing shallowly.

“Sir, Karen has informed me that Peter needs immediate medical attention within the next six hours. If not, he has a thirty-four percent chance of falling into a coma. After that, chances of him surviving are below a seventeen percent chance. Because of his mutated DNA, Peter will not feel cold and will not shiver. He cannot bring his core temperature up to what it needs to be and the suit's heating has been fried from overworking.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed him. Tony could hear the slight panic in her usually calm and steady voice. Peter just seemed to have that effect on everyone.

Hovering next to his kid, Tony took in what else was in the hammock. Peter’s homework (which had been slightly crumpled from him laying on it), his open backpack with wrappers and empty bottles thrown inside, and a duffle bag full of various items one would need to survive.

Shocked and mostly confused, but knowing the urgency of the situation, Tony closed the backpack and grabbed it, along with the duffle bag, and carefully picked up Peter, searching the rest of the hammock for anything important. After being satisfied that he was leaving nothing behind, he told F.R.I.D.A.Y. to take them back to the Compound where he knew Bruce would be. If anyone could fix a teenage spider boy, it would be Banner.

 

****9 am****

 

It was warm. Far to warm for April in New York. Peter woke with a start and frantically looked around, not quite sure where he was. It took a minute to comprehend his surroundings before he recognized them. He was in the Medbay at Stark Tower. No, that wasn't right. Stark Tower looked different. He was in the Compound, in his own little room off of the main room, mostly because the nurses were tired of having to clean up his webs when he got startled and accidentally shot them off around the entire wing. So now Peter had his own room where the nurses didn’t even bother cleaning the webs from, knowing that they would dissolve within a couple of hours.

“Ah, you’re awake.” Peter jumped, just now noticing that Tony and Bruce had been sitting behind him carefully observing him.

“Mr. Stark? Dr. Banner? Wh-what happened? Why am I here?” Tony and Bruce exchanged worried glances before looking back at Peter.

“W-well,” Bruce began, “you have two fractured ribs, a broken pinky, and a mild concussion. You also got dangerously close to contracting hypothermia and nearly fell into a coma because of how low your heart rate was.” He paused and internally debated something before continuing. “Peter, you almost died.” Peter felt his heart stutter and he blinked rapidly. Surely it hadn't been that bad?

Before Peter could speak, Tony jumped it.

“Kid, what happened? Why haven’t you been at home this past week?”

Hearing that he almost died and then the painful reminder that he didn’t have a home anymore, coupled with his incredible hunger, intense exhaustion, and his sore body was too much for Peter. Large tears started to roll down his cheeks. He buried his head in his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs, only to immediately uncurl from that position because of the pain in his chest. Tony blinked in surprise and Bruce looked mildly uncomfortable to be in the presence of a crying teenager.

Tony recovered first.

“Hey, hey, kid. What’s the matter? Tell me what happened.” Peter sniffed and nodded, taking an extra few seconds to calm himself down enough to speak.

“Aunt M-May threw me out. She doesn’t w-want me anymore!” He could hear Bruce’s short gasp and Tony’s teeth grinding together. He saw Tony clench and unclench his fists several times.

“She. Did. What?” He spat out. How could she do that to him? What could possibly possess her to throw out the sweetest, most selfless person he knew? How could anyone look at that face and tell them to leave? Tony didn't think he could do it even if he tried.

“Why?” Peter looked up at Tony. “Why would she do that?” Peter hiccuped and wiped a stray tear.

“She said she didn’t want to have to worry about me anymore. It was either leave or give up being Spider-Man for the rest of my life.” Tony withdrew from shock and Bruce merely shook his head. The kid was only sixteen; he shouldn’t have to have made that choice.

Tony stormed out of the room and down the hall, Bruce looking after him with worry written all over his face.

Peter started to cry again, thinking that Tony let because he wanted Peter to choose Aunt May instead of Spiderman. He started to mentally prepare himself to give back the suit and face Aunt May again.

 

* * *

 

Tony called his suit again, this time with so much anger coursing through his body he barely registered that he was at May’s apartment until he flew through an open window, the screen flying off and clattering to the floor. May whipped around and dropped the empty bowl she was holding, glass shards flying everywhere.

Tony [stepped out of his suit](https://i.makeagif.com/media/10-01-2017/dHN0y7.gif) and shot his fiercest glare at May.

“What. The fuck?” She pretended not to hear him and instead got to work cleaning up the pieces of glass littering the floor. Tony stopped her by pressing a foot down on her hand.

“I asked you a question. Why would you do that to Peter?” he snarled. May whimpered from the pain.

“Who-who’s Peter?” May’s voice quivered. Tony pressed down harder. May cried out at the glass cutting into her skin, struggling to get her wrist free, which only caused the pieces to be embedded deeper into her skin and a heavier stream of blood to leave her body.

“You know who Peter is. Your nephew? The boy who you’ve looked after for most of his life? Spider-Man? Is that ringing any bells? Because he’s at the Avengers Compound right now, crying his eyes out because you don’t seem to love him anymore.” May stiffened and shot her head up to look Tony in the eyes, fire burning in her eyes.

“That’s the problem. I love him _too_ much. He’s like my son, but at some point, I have to put my foot down. With a normal child-” Tony cut her off by pushing his foot down again.

“But he’s not normal. And I love that about him. He’s the brightest kid I’ve ever met. Hell, he’s smarter than most people I know. He’s nearly surpassed me.” May went to add something, but Tony kept going. “And yeah, I know the whole spider DNA thing also qualifies as ‘not normal,’ but that’s who he is. That’s Peter’s normal. And if you can’t accept that…” he scoffed, “then you’re going to be missing out on a whole hell of a lot.”

May finally yanked her hand out from under Tony’s boot and straightened up, forgetting about the shards underneath them.

“I love Peter, I really do. But he chose to be a little boy swinging around the city goofing off and living a fantasy life instead of focusing on his future, a future that could be very bright if he didn't waste his time in spandex.” Tony nearly corrected her on the material of the suit but didn't, knowing she wouldn't understand.

“No, no that’s where you’re wrong...again. Peter’s protecting the city he loves to make sure everyone, not just himself, has a future, including you. And I don't see how kicking him out would make you worry less. You might be able to convince Peter that you don't care anymore, and you might even be able to convince yourself, but I know, deep down, you'll never not worry. You'll always wonder, always have that fear. You'll hear about Spider-Man getting hurt on the news, you might even see it in person, but you'll never get to know for certain now if he's really okay or not. You won't go to his graduation, you won't see pictures from his prom. You won't get to hear about how college is going, and you definitely won't be there at his wedding. You made your bed, now lie in it.” He hummed and started to walk about towards his suit, pausing to say one last thing.

“I’m going to send you adoption papers tomorrow. I expect you to relinquish custody to me the moment they arrive. If not, you’re going to have a team of lawyers up your ass. And I can guarantee you I will win. Goodbye.”

He stepped back into the suit and told F.R.I.D.AY. to call some drones over to the apartment and pack up all of Peter's things. He knew he could just replace all of it, it wasn't like he didn't have the money, but he figured Peter would appreciate the familiar things.

 

* * *

 

Bruce was honestly so close to calling Thor down to Earth to see if he could calm Peter down when Tony walked back in. Peter scrambled up against the pillows, not even bother to wince at the pain.

“Mr. Stark! Oh, I’m so sorry, sir. I didn’t mean to bother you with my problems. Um, as soon as I find the suit, I’ll give it back then I’ll leave, okay?” Peter was talking so fast and so frantically that it took Tony a second to comprehend what Peter was saying, but when he did, he shook his head.

“Kid, what the hell are you talking about? Bothering me? No! What I want to know is why the hell you didn’t come straight here when May gave you that ultimatum!” Peter stopped moving, blushed, and looked down and started to twist his fingers together.

“C’mon, Mr. Stark, you know I have a thing about asking people for help.” Tony and Bruce looked at each other before coming to a silent agreement.

“What if you lived with us...at the Tower and the Compound.” Peter’s eyes grew wide as he looked between the two of them.

“R-really? Wait, no, I can’t. I’m not an Avenger. Besides, I don’t think the others will like that very much.” Tony rolled his eyes and Bruce bit back a smile.

“C’mon, kid, you practically live at the Tower anyway. And you know the Compound, you spent most of your winter vacation there!” It was true. Peter spent 95% of his time that wasn’t spent in school or on patrols in the Tower, either joking around with the other Avengers, working on his Spidey-Suit, or occasionally, _occasionally_ , helping Tony with an Iron Man suit. The Avengers were his family. “You already have a room at both places, you know the layouts so well you could navigate in the dark, and let’s be honest kid, you have nowhere else to go. And that bullshit about no one wanting you around? That’s exactly what it is - bullshit. Everyone loves you, kid. I can’t think of one single person who has met you and hasn’t liked you.”

“I mean, the Vulture wasn’t thrilled with me.”

“No, no, I specifically remember you telling me he was grateful you saved his daughter. That counts."

Finally, _finally,_  a smile appeared on Peter’s face. And he knew he would be alright.


	3. Is It Too Late to Fake Being Sick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been like a month since I posted the last chapter, but I had finals and I couldn't find a way to shorten this so it's pretty long and I hope that makes up for it.
> 
> **This chapter begins on Friday, June 8, 2018, the day of Peter's field trip to SI**

****“Peter! Get your ass out of that bed! You’re going to be late!” Peter rolled over and groaned. Normally after his dad would warn him of his tardiness, he would run around trying to get ready in time. But he was really hoping to be late. Today was the field trip...to his own home. And he was not thrilled by it. Because he had to get out of bed and go to school, only to come right back home. But mostly because his _class_ was going to be infiltrating his home.  _Flash_ was going to be here.

After his _mom_ came into his room, he decided he would rather face Flash’s taunts then Pepper’s wrath if he skipped school. 

Making sure he had his pass, [ noise reduction earbuds ](https://www.jlabaudio.com/products/replacement-left-earbud-for-epic-air-true-wireless-earbuds) (that also doubled as two way comms in case of emergencies), and[ tinted glasses ](https://www.socialtrend.news/2019/05/19-easter-eggs-from-spider-man-far-from.html)that Tony had programmed Karen into, he shoved a waffle that Steve made (because no one else was trusted with breakfast) into his mouth. He decided that the elevator was too slow and settled for swinging out a window, effectively scaring the shit out of Happy when Peter landed behind him. 

When they got into the car, Happy could practically feel shaking. He glanced in the rearview mirror at Peter’s nervous face. 

“Kid, calm down. You should be fine today.” 

“Happy, the Avengers had a meeting three days ago at the Compound. And they’re all still in town.” 

“Not all of them. The Guardians had to go back to some planet for the tree. And the Wakandans had to leave as soon as the meeting was over. It was surprising they didn’t just video conference. And they’re at the _Compound_. As in, upstate?” 

“Okay, but the rest of them are still here and I bet my web shooters that Dad told them about my field trip today. You wanna bet how many of them are going to show up today? Doesn’t matter if they’re not in the city. Haven’t you seen the measures they’ve gone to to embarrass me?” Happy just gave him a small smirk before focusing back on the road.

 

* * *

 

MJ snickered as Peter came running up to the bus as fast as he dared. Mr. Harrington glanced down disapprovingly at him. Smiling sheepishly, Peter got onto the bus, sitting next to Ned who was practically vibrating with excitement. 

“Ned, what the heck, dude. You work with Bruce. Why are you so excited?” 

“Cause it’s the freaking Avengers, man! I may work with Dr. Banner, but I haven’t met the rest of them!” 

“You know Mom and Dad,” Peter pointed out. Ned rolled his eyes and waved his hand between them. 

“That doesn’t count. He’s your guardian and Pepper’s not an Avenger.” Peter let out a small laugh. 

“I’m telling him you said that.” Ned paled. 

“Don’t you dare!” 

“And I think Mom will be offended. She has a suit, you know. Dad made one for her a while ago.” 

“Pst! Parker. Hey, Penis!” Peter’s shoulders slouched over and he dropped his head. “Hey, maybe you can call your best friend Iron Man to visit us. Since you seem to know him so well.” 

“I _do_ know Mr. Stark, Flash. And he might be too busy to see a high school tour group. He doesn’t usually leave his lab during the day anyway.” Flash snickered and kicked his seat. 

“Yeah right. Like I’m going to believe you. Like Tony Stark would know Penis Parker.” 

Ned patted his back and told him to ignore Flash. He would soon see that Peter wasn’t lying.

 

* * *

 

When the bus pulled up to the Tower, everyone except Peter, Ned, and MJ pressed their faces against the bus windows. 

“Yes, yes, I know it's exciting, but we have a tour to do. Peter, I can see you. You have to get off the bus, too.” Peter huffed and shouldered his backpack before exiting the bus with Ned and MJ right behind him. The bus had parked in the visitor's parking lot underneath the building, which the employees fondly referred to as The Outhouse, mainly because it always had a faint smell of gross wafting in from the sewers. They all entered the large elevator which took them up to the lobby. When the doors open, he heard Cindy let out a gasp at the interior. 

Mr. Harrington herded them into a group near the front entrance and went up to the front desk to let them know they were here. So of course, Flash took the opportunity to pick on Peter. 

“So, are you going to be giving our tour today? Although I guess that’s too advanced for you. What do you actually do? My bet is you only get coffee for the actual interns. There’s no way that Mr. Stark knows you. But, you know, that's assuming that you do actually intern here.” Peter tried to ignore him. It wouldn’t be the best situation if he accidentally (or not) sent Flash through a wall. 

Mr. Harrington came back over with a tour guide who he recognized. 

“Everyone, this is Ms. Braves, she’ll be giving our tour today. I expect you to give her your utmost respect and if not, you’ll be facing the consequences in the form of detention. Are we clear?” The class nodded and turned to Alison. She smiled at them and held up a small box. 

“Please, call me Alison. Ms. Braves makes me feel old. When I call your name, please come get your passes.” 

The nearly translucent, white passes with small blue numbering clearly showing “Level: One” were handed out to everyone including Mr. Harrington but Peter, Ned, and MJ. Flash took notice of this and smirked. Alison only winked at them and continued to speak. 

“These are visitor passes. You must have them on the outer layer of your clothing at all times, otherwise, you may be kicked out. Our head of security, Mr. Hogan, is very particular about that. We only have fifty visitor passes available each day, meaning only fifty visitors are allowed in the tower at a time. This helps us control who can get into the building and makes it easier to keep track of all the people inside if something were to happen. Your passes will only get you into the first ten floors, as well as bathrooms on any floor and the lunchroom on floor thirteen. Anywhere else, you will need at least a Level 40 to swipe you in. At every door or elevator you go through, you have to be swiped in. I know this seems excessive, but this building has been the target of many attacks, so we try to make everyone as safe as possible from the inside. The only doors you don't have to swipe in to are the front doors and the visitor's elevator that leads to the parking lot." _And_ , Peter added in his head, _all the rooms in the penthouse_. "At the end of the tour, you must give your passes back. We wipe the memory and reuse them for the next group that visits. This is important for a few reasons. Obviously, Stark Industries went green many years ago, so reprinting passes kind of goes against that, which is another reason why we have a limited number of visitor passes. Also, it has a lot of personal information on it. Those medical forms you filled out? All that information is on there. The pass only needs to be swiped and any hospital will have your information immediately. You don't want that getting into the wrong hands. So, don’t try to sneak them out, I’ll know. They won’t work once taken off the premises anyway. Any questions about your passes?” 

Flash’s hand shot up. A look of annoyance briefly flashed across Alison’s face before she pointed at him. She knew exactly who he was from when Peter had been complaining about him. 

“Yeah, how come those three didn’t get passes?” Another smirk was shot at the group of friends, which went ignored by them. 

“Because the already have passes.” Before Flash could ask something else, Alison kept speaking. “You only need to swipe your pass and walk through the gateway. Follow my lead, please.” Alison stepped up to the gate, swiped her badge, and walked through, stopping on the other side to face the group. 

“Clearance Level: Forty-Two. Access: Moderately Limited. Pass Link: Pepper Potts. No unauthorized items. Welcome back, Alison Braves.” 

The group, excluding Peter, Ned, and MJ, jumped at the sound of F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice. Even Mr. Harrington whipped his head around, startled. Alison laughed and gestured for them to follow, not bothering to acknowledge the voice.

"What was that?" A girl shrieked. Before Alison could answer, F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke again.

"I am F.R.I.D.A.Y., Dr. Stark's personal Artificial Intelligence and assistant for the lobby staff at Stark Industries. I was created after JARVIS, Dr. Stark's original AI, had his code destroyed beyond repair. F.R.I.D.A.Y. stands for Female Replacement Intelligent Digital Assistant Youth. I will not interact with anyone but those with select clearance past the front gates, but I watch the Tower in place of regular security cameras." Flash, widely ignoring everything F.R.I.D.A.Y. just said, pushed through the class to the front to be the first to go in. She made a faint noise of disapproval before clearing him inside.

“Clearance Level: One. Access: Extremely Limited. Pass Link: None. No unauthorized items found. Welcome, Eugene Thompson.” Flash strode through the gates like he owned the place, head held high, nose in the air, arms by his side, and a cocky smirk on his face. 

Betty raised her hand and started to speak without being called on. “Excuse me, but what’s a pass link?” 

Alison smiled and nodded like she was expecting this question. “It links one pass to another, obviously. If your pass is linked to someone else, they monitor your pass. That’s how you move up levels or gain one time access to areas you wouldn’t normally have. Interns and some certain lower level scientists are linked to Miss Potts’ pass, as well as any important visitors. Higher scientists and the Avengers are linked to Mr. Stark’s pass, and two people are linked to someone else.” Alison stole a glance in the friend group's direction. "You'll find out who in a bit." She gestured for the rest of the class to come through the gate. 

The rest of the class slowly funneled through, one kid having to be pulled out because of a Swiss Army Knife he forgot to take out of his pants, leaving Peter, Ned, and MJ still outside the gate. Ned looked at Peter and MJ before shrugging and moving forward. 

“Clearance Level: Forty-Nine. Access: Moderately Limited. Pass Link: Peter Parker. No unauthorized items found. Welcome back, Edward Leeds, you’re here early. Would you like me to inform Dr. Banner of your arrival?” 

“No thanks, F.R.I.D.A.Y., I’m not here to work today. And I’ve told you, _please_ call me Ned.” 

Flash looked outraged at the fact that Ned had a higher clearance level than him and that F.R.I.D.A.Y. had been talking to him and asking about Dr. Banner. The _Hulk_! 

MJ went through next. 

“Clearance Level: Twenty-Nine. Access: Limited. Pass Link: Peter Parker. No unauthorized items found. Welcome back, Michelle Jones.” The only emotion MJ showed was when her name was called. She had told F.R.I.D.A.Y. that she prefers being called MJ. 

Finally, Peter realized that he couldn’t put it off any longer and reluctantly went through the gate. 

“Clearance Level, 100. Access: Unlimited. Pass Link: Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. Four authorized items found. Welcome home, Peter. You’re here early, too. Shall I inform Dr. Stark and Miss Potts of your arrival?” 

“No, there’s really no need for that, F.R.I.D.A.Y.” 

“Access override: Protocol 'Helicopter Dad.' Dr. Stark and Miss Potts have been informed of your arrival, Peter.” Peter groaned dramatically. 

“Is that Karen with you, Peter?” F.R.I.D.A.Y. questioned. Peter took a glance over at his backpack, seeing that it had gone through the baggage check, yet the alarms hadn’t gone off from the metal in his Spider Suit. He nodded, knowing that F.R.I.D.A.Y. would be able to detect and understand the movement.

"Your heartbeat has increased significantly, Peter. You have become stressed. Would you like me to activate Protocol Lulla-"

"NO! No, I'm good, thanks. I'm good."

Once it occurred to him that everyone heard what F.R.I.D.A.Y. said, he could hear the whispers coming from the group. 

“Level _100_?!”

"What the fuck was that protocol?"

“Unlimited?!” 

“What the actual hell?” 

“‘Welcome home?’ Peter _lives_ here?” 

“Who knew, man. I guess Peter wasn’t lying.” 

“Who’s Katie?” 

“It was Karen, loser. And you don’t need to know that.” He silently thanked MJ. 

“Peter, how do you know Mr. Stark and Miss Potts?” 

“Access denied. You do not have the authority to question Peter, Cindy Moon.” Everyone jumped when F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice echoed throughout the hall. Cindy looked embarrassed but didn’t say anything after that. 

Alison cut in. “Well, as fascinating as it is to question Peter, we do have a tour to take and a schedule to stick to. Follow me, please.” Peter nodded at Alison and she sent a brief smile his way. Once they were all packed into the elevator, Alison began the history of Stark Industries. 

“Stark Industries was originally a weapons and technology company founded by Howard Stark, Tony Stark’s father. During World War II, Stark Industries build around 100,000 planes to help the Allies. It also assisted in the Strategic Scientific Reserve fight against HYDRA. After Howard’s death, Tony inherited ownership, with Obadiah Stane helping and mentoring him. Once Tony took over, he branched out into other fields; aeronautics, robotics, micro-technology, and fringe science to name a few. Once Tony returned from being a hostage, he stopped the manufacturing of weapons and decided to focus on clean energy. When the Avengers Compound was built, the Tower was sold, but given back a few months later after complications with the Arc Reactor. Now, the Tower mainly serves as a research site. Our scientists and mechanics operate out of here, as well as any intern positions that Mr. Stark requires. The top three floors still serve as a personal home to Mr. Stark and his family, who split up their time living here and at the Compound. The rest of the Avengers still have rooms here, but they mainly stay at the Compound upstate unless they have a house elsewhere.” The doors opened and Alison stepped out, the rest following her lead. Their first stop was the museum, but they still had to walk down the unnecessarily long hallway. “Any questions so far?” 

Abe raised his hand and Alison nodded at him to ask. “Who counts as Mr. Stark’s family?” Alison blinked and thought for a second before stealing a glance at Peter, who was purposely avoiding eye contact. 

“Um, well...Mr. Stark, obviously, Miss Potts, probably Mr. Rhodes-” 

“Myself, Pepper, and one other person who will remain confidential. Although anyone with an access 99 can usually get in unless told otherwise. Rhodey has access 98. He got knocked down a peg during an argument over pineapple pizza the other night. Not that it matters, F.R.I.D.A.Y. will let him go just about anywhere.” Everyone spun around and Peter wished the floor would open up and swallow him. It hadn’t even been ten minutes yet, and Tony had already found them. 

“Dr. Stark! I didn’t know you’d be joining us today!” Tony sniffed and surveyed the group. 

“Oh, I’m not, I was just - ah! Peter! There you are! You didn’t answer my text.” The whole class turned to look at Peter who had gone extremely red. He glanced down at his phone and noticed nothing was there. He looked back up and narrowed his eyes. 

“I didn’t get a text.” 

“Hmm, maybe I need to get you a new phone then. That one’s too old.” It really wasn’t. Tony only gave it to him a couple of days ago when his old one accidentally fell twenty-six feet to the ground and shattered when Peter forgot to zip a pocket in his backpack. The new phone worked just fine. 

“Was there...something you needed?” Tony tossed a small piece of metal at Peter, who caught it and started to inspect it. 

“Mhm, Nat asked me to fix it, but this was one of the ones you created. And I don’t feel like bringing up the specs to try to decipher what the hell you did when you probably already have it memorized. Just fix it by tonight, she’s stopping by for dinner with Clint and the kids. Bruce is cooking beef wellington and Bucky won’t tell us what he’s making for dessert, but I have my suspicions its tiramisu. He left the recipe out on the counter a few days ago.” Tony’s smirk showed he knew exactly what he was doing. Peter clenched his fists. 

“Y-yeah, that’s great. You could have told me later, Mr. Stark. When I wasn’t _busy_.” The group kept looking back and forth between Peter and Tony every time one of them said something. 

“Yeah, but you know how forgetful I am. Anyway, see you later. Don’t forget Nat’s bite!” And then he was gone as soon as he appeared. Alison cleared her throat and gestured for everyone to follow her, opting to pretend that what just happened didn’t really happen. She was used to it though, she knew that everyone loved to pick on Peter. 

“We’re about to enter the Avengers Museum. You may take pictures, but no flash, please. While everything that could potentially cause harm has been disabled and the light won’t set anything off, light exposure breaks things down over time, hence why the rooms are dim, but still light enough to take photos. So if I see a flash, you’ll be asked to wait outside.”

The museum had everything organized in chronological order, starting with Captain America and ending with Black Panther. All of the Avengers had their own case, some bigger than others, obviously. On the elevated level that was only accessible by an altered escalator to fit wheelchairs were the "Special Cases" displays. Inside sat those who weren't official Avengers but were close enough. Pietro Maximoff was one of them. He had died too soon and Tony wanted to honor him. Wanda had cried when he voiced his plan to her. There was a long informational bar on him and his life, as well as his accomplishments for the team. There was also a single plaque that reads "P. Coulson" and nothing else. When Tony found out he was still alive, he was furious and took everything down, but later put the plaque back up for laughs and to see the confusion on visitor's faces. Going along with the theme of confusing everyone, there was a small tuff of orange fur in a box labeled "Goose" with no other explanation.

Peter, Ned, and MJ had been here a million times but decided looked around anyway. While they were looking at a replica of the Mark I and the transformation to the Mark II, MJ poked him in the arm with a pencil and pointed to something behind him. He turned to look, dropping his jaw in shock when he realized what it was. 

Tony had made him his very own case. A Spider-Man case (which was now the new end to the museum) that had definitely not been there when Peter visited four days ago. The group of friends went up to it, Ned close to shaking his arm off. Peter started to read it out loud. 

“Spider-Man, our newest and youngest Avenger, has been recently welcomed into our small family. His spirit and heart of gold make an amazing addition to the team; everyone adores him and acts as though he’s been with us the entire time. Spider-Man is incredibly selfless and will always put others before himself, even if he doesn’t know them. He’s hardworking and committed to what he does. His brilliant mind has led the team through some difficult situations and created some of our favorite pieces of tech. His motto, “Looking out for the little guy,” is a rule he lives by. Spider-Man can be found anywhere in Queens, swinging from building to building helping out as many people as he can. We’re very proud of him and all he’s achieved and what he will accomplish in the future.” Peter blinked a few times in shock. He didn’t know Tony was setting this up. There was the very first suit that he made (he could have sworn he burned it so he doesn’t know _how_ Tony got it), a vial of his webbing, blueprints for his web shooters (minus anything that may give away how to make them), an abbreviated and carefully edited story of how he became Spider-Man, and pictures and videos of himself in action. There was even a small description of his fight against the Vulture and how important it was for Spider-Man and for Stark Industries. 

“Oh my God, Peter. There’s a very extensive list of fun facts about you,” MJ snickered. His eyes grew wide as he kept reading. 

  * “Spider-Man is obsessed with LEGOs.
  * He’s deathly afraid of spiders ("only the big hairy ones") and will not hesitate to scream if he sees one.
  * He doesn’t need his suit to stick to surfaces.
  * Spider-Man likes to work hanging upside-down on the ceiling.
  * He will often web Avengers’ possessions to the outside of windows and watch while they try to get them back.
  * He has seen so many movies that most of his plans to take down people will come from something he’s seen on screen.
  * He can easily bench press a thousand pounds. He and Captain America once had a contest to see who could bench more (Spider-Man won).
  * Spider-Man gave his personal AI a name because he felt bad she didn’t have one.
  * He doesn’t like driving.
  * He originally turned down being an Avenger to ‘help the little guy,’ but was eventually persuaded to join the team (thanks, Black Widow).
  * Spider-Man will sometimes activate his drone to play with because he’s not allowed to have a pet.” 



The list kept going. Peter knew that Tony was his family now, but most of the stuff on here he never even told him about. And he thought he told F.R.I.D.A.Y. to keep the spider drone thing a secret. 

MJ blinked at him, then burst out laughing, scaring Peter and Ned. “Afraid of spiders? Really, Peter?” 

He shrugged. “What? Everyone’s got _something_. Besides, you'd be afraid of them too if one bit you then had you throwing up for two days before giving you superpowers.” He scanned the display again before something caught his attention.

“Embarrassing stories. Oh _no_ ,” he groaned. 

“Oh, _yes,_ ” Ned cheered. 

  * “Spider-Man didn’t know that Hawkeye had been testing specially made arrows that explode a sticky substance when they come into contact with a surface, so when he crawled on the ceiling, he found himself stuck for three and a half hours while Tony Stark worked on a way to unstick him.
  * Spider-Man accidentally activated taser webs while sparring with Captain America. In a desperate attempt to switch to regular webs, he tased himself for so long he passed out. He woke up in the Medbay and was forced to stay there for a day while his muscles recovered.
  * Spider-Man got distracted by a dog during a fight and got stabbed with a knife.
  * Spider-Man stood on the ceiling to get away from a spider before remembering they could climb on the walls and ceiling too. He didn’t go into the lounge for a week.” 



MJ was practically vibrating from trying to keep her laughter in. Ned was trying very hard to keep a straight face but gave up he saw how red Peter’s face was. 

“I can’t believe Dad would do this to me. None of the other Avengers have embarrassing stories posted about them! This is-this is harassment. I’m telling Mom on him. I bet she doesn’t even know this exists.” After a small pause, he rethought what he just said. "No, she definitely knows. She knows everything. Which just makes this worse because she  _allowed_ this to happen."

After letting them explore the museum for a little while longer, Alison called the group back to the entrance to continue on. 

“Next, we’re going to be looking at one of the lower level labs. This is where some of the interns work on their projects for the company, so don’t be surprised if it seems busy or things explode. I’ve heard that happens a lot, actually.” Peter felt his face grow hot because the reason things exploded often was because he visited the labs often.

Upon arriving, everyone found Alison’s statement to be correct. Because it was a Friday right before lunchtime, everyone on the floor was hurrying around, trying to wrap up what they are working on before their break and the weekend. 

Alison had to raise her voice a little to be heard. “We’re just going to be slowly walking through. Feel free to talk to the interns, but only if they talk to you first or don't seem to be in the middle of something. We don’t want to distract them if they’re focused on a project.” They only spent around ten minutes on the level, but everyone seemed satisfied by what they saw and heard. Peter was just relieved that nobody ran up to him and asked him a question. He figured they were too concentrated on what they were doing to even notice he was there.

 

* * *

 

By the time lunch rolled around, Peter had calmed down slightly. Besides Tony appearing at the beginning, none of the other Avengers had shown up. The back of his neck prickled and he realized he spoke too soon. Frantically looking around, he didn’t see anything that would count as an immediate danger. Then he heard a small snicker and quiet banging sounds above him. Clint. 

The water balloon only _just_ missed him when he sidestepped at the last second. A girl in his class let out a short scream when the back of her jeans got splashed. He could hear Clint swear violently above him. Looking up, he snickered as Clint unceremoniously dropped out of a vent. 

“Hey, Petey, my boy. How’s your day going?” Peter narrowed his eyes at Clint, not amused by his antics. 

“I was doing absolutely fine after Dad came to visit us right before the museum. I thought I could avoid you guys for the whole day, but I guess I had been wrong.” He then remembered that Clint had kids and it was Friday, meaning that he was _supposed_ to have taken them paintballing today. He narrowed his eyes and Clint somehow knew what he was thinking. 

“Cooper got sick last night and hasn’t stopped throwing up, so for the sake of the paintballing place, I decided to skip today and come bug you instead!” Peter felt like strangling him, but Alison felt like it was a good time to speak up when she saw the murderous glint in Peter’s eyes. 

“Ah, Mr. Barton! We’re just about to head into the cafeteria. Would you like to join us?” Clint flashed a smile at her before turning towards the rest of the group. 

“No, thanks. I only wanted to annoy Peter and meet his classmates.” He gave a glance at their faces. “And now that I’ve met them, I think I’ll be on my way.” He turned back to Peter, gave him a wink, and sprinted off down the hallway. Betty blinked and asked if that had really just happened. 

Alison cleared her throat. “Everything in the cafeteria is free, so go crazy. I recommend trying the crepes, they’re amazing here.” She opened the doors and the class practically literally ran in. Even Mr. Harrington was speed walking towards the panini bar. 

Peter, Ned, and MJ stuck to their usual pizza, burgers and fries, and soda before snagging a table towards the back near windows. They had a relatively quiet and uninteresting lunch until a hand took a fry off of Peter’s tray and a figure sat down next to him. Long, red hair alerted him of who it was without him having to look at her face. He sighed, resigned. 

“Hi, Wanda.” She smiled and took another fry. 

“Hi, Peter. Hi Ned, MJ. I forgot it was your tour today until F.R.I.D.A.Y. told me you were eating here. You should have told me when lunch was scheduled to be, I would have come sooner instead of catching the end of your allotted time.” Peter could only thank whoever was out there that Wanda hadn’t known until now. She might not be as flashy as the others, but she still attracted some attention. Thankfully, not even a minute later, Alison announced that they were continuing and to clean up. Flash was still making googly eyes at her. Peter could hear him talking to another guy about how much he would have to pay to spend a night with her. He didn’t think Vision would like that very much.

 

* * *

 

“Since the Avengers don’t normally live here anymore, this training room has been transformed into its own mini-museum. Over there, you can see what types of weapons, if any, the Avengers would use while training. They’re all behind reinforced, bulletproof glass, so don’t even think about trying to get to them. Over in that corner, you can see the weight machines. Those are usually for the enhanced Avengers, like Captain America, who need more than just your basic twenty-pound dumbbells. You can walk around and look at everything for a few minutes. You’re allowed to try the machines out, but don’t hurt yourself and don’t be too disappointed if you can’t lift anything. They’re for _enhanced_ individuals, after all.” Flash immediately ran over to the bench press and tried lifting the lowest setting, 500 pounds. He failed spectacularly, causing the class to laugh at him. With a red face, he sulked in the back of the room until it was time to move on.

 

* * *

 

The tours usually ended by going to an R&D floor and talking with a few scientists, so Peter was very confused when they went to floor 10, a debriefing floor filled with meeting rooms. 

“As a special surprise, some of the Avengers have agreed to a short Q&A with you guys.” Yup, there it was. That’s why the Avengers seemed suspiciously absent for the whole day. They had been planning _this._  Peter decided right then to swear off any future field trips.

They all found seats, Peter as close to the back of the room as possible, and waited for them to show up. 

Tony was the first one to walk in, followed by Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Bucky, Steve, Wanda, Vision, Sam, Rhodey, and even Scott. He could hear Ned’s breathing pick up from across the room. 

Tony clapped his hands together. “So, I’ve decided that we would answer some of your questions for a reason I wish not to discuss, so that can’t be a question. But other than that, who wants to ask something.” Everyone’s hand shot up, including Mr. Harrington. Natasha looked at him funny because of it. Tony picked Abe, who asked him about how long it took to put together the Mark I and how he got it to work in such horrible conditions. Tony looked mildly uncomfortable but talked about it anyway. Bruce picked Charles, who asked about how they decided what missions needed them and which ones did they leave to other people and somehow interjected something about gamma radiation. Someone was even brave enough to ask Scott about what prison life was like. He merely shrugged and said the food sucked. It went on like this, each person answering two or three questions until Flash decided he was tired of waiting. 

“So, hypothetically, if someone was pretending to work with directly you, Mr. Stark, but was lying, what would you do?” Tony blinked in surprise before giving an answer. 

“Well, considering I scare the shit-” 

“Language.” 

“-out of most people and could ruin them in seconds, I don’t know _why_ someone would want to say they did when they don’t, but I guess I would have them investigated, questioned, then go from there...why?” His eyes narrowed, finally recognizing who Flash was. 

“Because there is someone in this room right now who claims to be your personal intern, and I don’t think it’s fair to Stark Industries or _you_ that he’s ruining your good name with his!” He smirked triumphantly, believing he finally caught Peter in his lie. Tony took a deep breath before answering. 

“If you’re talking about Peter Parker, then I think you’ve been misinformed somehow.” He took a look around the room, frowning when he couldn’t see his son. “Peter, please come here.”

Peter stood up and wondered if it was too late to fake being sick. Making his way up to Tony, he purposely avoided eye contact with everyone. Before he even reached the Avengers, Tony started to speak. 

"Peter has not been lying about working here. He is, in fact, my personal intern. Yes, he has a level 100 pass because he has become like family to me. Actually..." he snuck a look at Peter who nodded glumly. His class was bound to find out eventually. "Peter  _is_ family. His Aunt kicked him out for reasons that will remain unknown until such time as Peter wishes to disclose them. So I took him in. He is my son. And we," he gestured to the Avengers next to him, "protect him with all that we have." 

Natasha stood up, a dagger being passed back and forth between her hands. "Peter hasn't outright told us, but we've asked around and have come to the conclusion that he's not being treated as well as he should be in school. I'm only going to say this once. If I ever hear of any of you mistreating him again, you can bet your ass-" 

" _Natasha_ ,  _language_." 

"-that I will find you and you will not like what will happen next." Peter felt like saying threatening teenagers was probably against some kind of law, but held his tongue when he saw the look on Flash's face. 

"Alright!" Pepper walked into the room, causing Peter's class to jump. "That's it for today. We hope you had a wonderful time here. Alison will escort you out. Peter, stay with us, please. Ned, you can head up to the lab, I'm sure Bruce will be there soon." Mr. Harrington started to object before he realized who was actually speaking. He nodded and left with the rest of the class, Ned heading straight towards a different elevator that would take him to Bruce's lab. 

"Peter..." Pepper didn't even have to say anything before he hugged Tony. 

"Thanks, Dad." He took turns hugging each of them, gave a fist bump to Bucky's metal arm as a joke, and made sure to say an extra thanks to Natasha. 

"You didn't have to do that, мамочка-паук, but I'm glad you did." 

"Of course I had to, маленький паучок." 

"Bruce," Tony snapped, "I hope that beef wellington is ready for tonight because I'm starving and I don't feel like ordering pizza again." Bruce laughed left to go work with Ned, leaving Tony without an answer. The slowly filtered out of the room. Steve and Bucky deciding to spar because they were both still a little angry at the Flash kid. They didn't like bullies. Natasha and Clint had to go pick up his wife and kids for dinner. Wanda and Vision wanted to get in a quick game of Scrabble because Wanda had yet to beat him and was still trying to achieve that. Scott left by himself, saying a quiet goodbye to Peter before shrinking and flying away on an ant. Sam decided he was too cool to be hanging out with the rest of them now that Steve was gone. Rhodey gave Pepper and Peter a hug and clapped Tony on the back. He was going back to the Compound for the weekend, deciding not to get involved in the dinner drama tonight. The three Starks headed up to the penthouse. 

"So...what now?" Peter questioned. 

"Now, you watch as much Star Wars as you want because you deserve it. Pepper will be doing paperwork because she never stops. And I will be watching both you and not do anything because for once in my life, I just want to relax." 

Pepper and Peter looked at each other before laughing. 

"C'mon, Dad, you know as well as the two of us that within the first ten minutes you'll get bored and go tinker with something in the lab then I'll join you." Tony's shit eating grin appeared on his face. 

"Yeah, you're right, kid. But I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want a bonus chapter(s) (or you want me to make it part of a series with bonus chapters) about how the Avengers found out Spider-Man's identity, Morgan, or ideas of your own, let me know!
> 
> I used both https://marvel-movies.fandom.com/wiki/Stark_Industries and  
> https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Man as sources for this chapter, especially for the part talking about what SI did and now does.
> 
> мамочка-паук = momma spider  
> маленький паучок = baby spider
> 
> Also, in case you're interested, I came up with what each level does while trying to figure out what level each person should get at the beginning. Here we go.
> 
> 1-10: These are one-time visitors, like high school or college tours, bloggers, and reporters. The more important the visit it, the hight number you have. These people do not keep their passes and do not have pass links.
> 
> 11-20: These are visitors that come back frequently. This includes family or friends of people who work/intern at the tower, more well known or important press, and business people who have meetings at SI. These people keep their passes and do not have pass links.
> 
> 21-30: These people are the lower level interns. They start at 21 and work their way up depending on effort and availability to be at the tower (the more hours you put in, the more likely you are to move up). They keep their passes and have a pass link to Pepper.
> 
> 31-40: These are the middle level interns, tour guides, and janitors. They also move up depending on effort and availability. The only differnence between them and 21-30 is they can place orders for materials and retrieve things from storage. They keep their passes and have a pass link to Pepper.
> 
> 41-50: These are the high level interns, consultants, and security. The interns have the same clearance as 31-40, but they can get into more labs and can trigger alerts in the tower. Consultants can't get into storage or place orders. Security can't place orders, but they can deliver them. They keep their passes and have a pass link to Pepper.
> 
> 51-60: These people are lower level scientists and mechanics (usually younger, and it's their first job within the field). They can get into all of the labs, place orders, have access to storage. They can see the plans that 61-70 have, but can't alter them without their permission. They can move up depending on work effort experience had at SI, as well as availability. They keep their passes and have a pass link to Pepper.
> 
> 61-70: These are the higher scientists and mechanics. It's for those who have decided they want to work at SI for the rest of their lives (because honestly, why wouldn't they). They have access to all labs and storage, can place orders, and create freely without approval. They sort of mentor the lower level scientists and mechanics. They can only move up if they have created a project that has shown the skill of the next level and it has been approved by both Bruce and Tony. They keep their passes and have a pass link to Tony.
> 
> 71-80: These are the personal bodyguards and Avengers (and friends or family of) who don't visit often (Wasp, Dr. Pym, etc). Depending on how often they visit warrants what number they get, but they all have the same clearance. They keep their passes and have a pass link to Tony.
> 
> 81-90: Avengers (family of) who are not from around the area and might need special clearance to enter the building from odd places (Thor, Loki, Wakandans, guardians, etc.) Depending on how well liked they are by Tony shows what number they have. They keep their passes (unless its Loki because he can't be trusted most of the time) and have a pass link to Tony.
> 
> 91-99: Avengers who live in the tower or compound or visit often. They have the authority to do anything except get into the penthouse, although depending on who it is, they're allowed to by Tony anyway through their pass. They keep their passes and have a pass link to Tony.
> 
> 100: Tony, Pepper, and Peter. They can do anything and everything. They can scan others into places (only tour guides can do this, but only for 1-10). They can interact with F.R.I.D.A.Y. past the front gates, although this isn't because of their passes. They have their passes connected with others to monitor them and either move them up and down or give them special clearance. Everyone answers to them. They don't need their passes to get into the Tower, but Peter and Pepper keep theirs on them anyway. Tony just walks right in or uses his Iron Man landing pad. Only Peter has a pass link, but that's just so they can lock him out of the lab on school nights.


End file.
